1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus which includes a liquid jetting head having a drive portion which is deformed according to a drive signal and a circuit board which supplies the drive signal to the drive portion, and an image forming apparatus which includes the liquid discharge apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a liquid discharge apparatus, an ink jet apparatus which is to be used in an ink-jet printer has hitherto been known. An ink jet apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-111283 includes an ink-jet head having a plurality of nozzles and a plurality of drive portions which are deformed according to a driving pulse to apply a jetting pressure for jetting an ink from the nozzles, and a circuit board through which the driving pulse for driving the drive portions are supplied. The drive portions in the ink-jet head have electrodes, and input terminals through which the driving pulse is input are electrically connected the electrodes, respectively. Moreover, connecting terminals on the circuit board are connected electrically and physically to the input terminals.